


Dangan Ronpa One-Shots

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: :D, F/F, F/M, Fukahiro, Good :D, Good?, Hagakuraoi, Hagakureon, Hai!, Hinanami - Freeform, How ya doin' by the way?, I'll add 'em as they come, I'll add more characters as they appear - Freeform, Ibuzono, Kirizono - Freeform, KomaHinaNami, Komahina - Freeform, Kuzupeko - Freeform, M/M, Naegami, Smut's OK to request as well ;), Sonia X Gundam, Yamaceles, Yeah people gon' die, Yo!, sakuraoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: These will be Danganronpa One-Shots between Canon characters, Canon X OC, and Canon X Reader. Maybe even OC X Reader if you'd prefer! XD Sorry if this doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in, but here's a Naegami One-Shot to get us all started XD I will write things I thought about, but I do accept requests and prompts, so enjoy that XD





	1. Naegami- Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, guys! So, you can request prompts here or on my Tumblr :D
> 
> Here's my Tumblr: http://freddyxbonnieshipper459.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoy! Also, if you'd like your OCs in this dank, plz fill out this form:
> 
> OC Name:  
> {H/C}: (This means hair color; you X-reader-readers should be used to this, right)  
> {E/C}: (This means eye color)  
> Love Interest: (Fill out form for both/all OCs) (IDK if you're into threesomes or shit like that XD)  
> OC Personality: (Fill it out short and sweet, but descriptive; Me thinks you should write a little list of personality traits)  
> Prompt: (Self- Explanatory :D)
> 
> Hope ya like dis dank XD

((Pre-Despair! Hope that's OK!))

Naegi Makoto sighed as he stared at the love letter he'd written while he walked to his dorm room. 

School had just ended for the students at Hope's Peak Academy, and Naegi was in a bit of a predicament when it came to this letter. It was a wonder he'd even wrote it at all.

Should he send it? Or should be just shred it or something? You see, the letter was addressed to Togami Byakuya, a rich boy who had, unfortunately, caught Naegi's eyes, and he'd probably had a crush on the heir ever since he walked into the library of Hope's Peak.

Regardless of how the feelings arose, however, he still had no idea what to do with the letter wrinkling in his hands.

However, before he could make a decision, someone jumped on his back and screeched _'NAEGI!'_ loud enough for him to yelp. He grabbed the person's legs and positioned them under his shoulders so he could hold them.

One look down at the legs at his sides showed him pink boots with silver buckles...

Goddammit, Maizono...

The girl in question, who's full name is Maizono Sayaka, jumps off his back and smiles at him. "Hey, Naegi! What's up?" She asks, saluting him with two fingers at her chest. He sighs.

"Nothing much, Maizono. I just wrote this in Math and I-MAIZONO, GIVE THAT BACK!" Before he could explain the letter in his hand or why it existed, Maizono had grabbed it and started reading it. Given the fact that she was at least 5 inches taller than him, she was able to push him back by the forehead so she could continue reading it.

He actually considered jumping for it before she gave it back, laughing her head off at the words written down. Who knew Naegi could be so romantic?

"Maizono, that was rude!" He says, stuffing the letter into his jacket pocket once the Idol had given it back. Said Idol flipped her bluenette locks, her eyes sparkling with her giggles.

"So, you have a crush on Togami, huh?" She smiled. He blushed. Goddammit, Maizono.

"Well...Maybe a little." He says. She smirks and shakes her head. "Uh-huh. 'A Little' would have been you staring at him in the library like you did when he first came here. This," She retrieved the letter from his deep pockets and saluted again. "Is a full-blown crush." She finished.

Naegi sighs, covering his face in his hands to hide the cherry-red hue of his cheeks. Stupid Maizono and her nosy ways.

"So, when are you gonna give this to him?" She asks. He plucks the letter back from her princess-like hands with a horrified look. "Never!" He exclaims. She shakes her head with a chuckle and tries to take it back so the luckster can't shred it or ruin it.

It was far too sentimental to be destroyed in Maizono's eyes.

"Come on! This letter was too cute! Plus, I know you didn't write this letter just to get your thoughts down onto paper." She laughs. He gives her a pitiful look. "How do _you_ know?" He asks. She smiles and retrieves the letter once more, keeping him back by the heel of her hand.

"Because this is addressed to Togami; With his first name, no less. Plus, you put glitter on it." She giggles, looking at the letter again. Naegi sighs and his face heats up considerably.

The bluenette Idol giggles at her best friend's condition. "Oh, relax. It can't be _that_ bad to confess." She says. He grumbles and crosses his arms, much like the manner Togami does it in.

That stuck-up blonde was proving to be a bit of a bad influence on Naegi.

"Right, because you totally have room to talk, what with the way you drool and tremble when Mioda walks by." He says with a blush. She flushes bright red and sputters.

"My crush on Mioda is none of your business! Right now, we're talking about you and Togami-San." She says, her blush still present. Naegi sighed at the failed distraction, but he should know Maizono better than that by now.

Once her mind was set, there wasn't much anyone could say or do to deter the Idol. God knows Naegi and Kirigiri have tried before.

"Look, Maizono, can you just drop it?" He sighs. Despite not wanting any part whatsoever in whatever scheme his musical friend was planning, he didn't have the energy.

Crushing on Togami could do that to someone. Just ask Fukawa.

Maizono smiles innocently and nods, though she makes sure to slide Naegi's pink-papered, over-glittered love letter into her skirt pocket. She did still had an agenda, after all, and if all went according to plan, Naegi wouldn't be too mad at her when it was completed.

She exited his room with a salute, the very same one she did early with two fingers at her chest. She closed the door behind her after her leave and kindly explained to Asahina and Oogami (who had gathered at Naegi's door in worry over the screams from both him and his singer friend) what had gone on.

Naegi just hoped the swimmer and the martial artist hadn't heard about his or Maizono's crushes, though Maizono was so obvious that even Yamada and Hagakure probably noticed by now.

Not that he was much subtler.

And with that thought, he took off his shoes and decided to go to sleep.

He'd deal with that blasted letter in the morning...

________________________________________________________________________________

...Too bad Maizono had taken it right from under his nose.

She had had a long walk ahead of her from Naegi's room to Togami's, and she wasn't exactly ecstatic to go to the blonde heir's room.

God knows a talk with Togami was like a blow to both your ego and your sanity. You never knew whether you wanted to hang yourself or him.

Still, she rang the doorbell to the heir's room, hoping he'd still be awake.

Because if there was anything she wanted to deal with less than Togami, it was a recently awoken Togami.

Apparently, luck seemed to be a pretty big fan of Maizono's, as Togami hadn't opened the door, but he'd called out instead-and he'd sounded completely awake.

"Whatever you want, Fukawa, I'm not interested."

"Actually, it's Maizono, Togami. I have a message for you." In the process, Maizono had already taken out Naegi's letter.

There was a beat of silence after the ruffling of Maizono's skirt had stopped before Togami opened the door for her. He looked awake enough, and the only difference was his hair was a bit more messy than usual.

She swallowed her sarcastic comment with a hard noise. Making sure Togami got Naegi's letter was more important than her need to knock Togami down a few inches on his pedestal.

"Yes, what is it, Maizono? I have more pressing matters to attend to than your incessant blathering." He says. She scrunches up her nose. Whatever, then.

Still, she smiles fakely and hands him Naegi's letter. "This is from Naegi. He seemed too nervous to deliver it himself, so I offered to do the job for him." She says, placing the letter into Togami's hands and turning to walk back to her room.

She didn't spare him another glance before she turned away and continued on her merry way. Once he was out of earshot, she fist-pumped the air and laughed to herself in a sort of congratulations. Now her agenda was fulfilled and she could rest easy.

However, as Mioda passed her by with her pale legs looking pretty nice in her black skirt and ripped stockings and her beautiful blue, pink, white, and black locks trailing behind her, she thought that she could still talk to her _own_ crush.

"Hey, Mioda! Wanna know what I just did for Naegi?"

________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing Naegi noticed was that there was a pink post-it note on his nightstand, words he was too half-asleep to read written on it in blue sharpie.

The second thing he noticed was that the letter, which he could have sworn was in the note's place, was gone.

_Maizono didn't..._

_She wouldn't..._

His doorbell rang, prompting him to get up. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair so he looked at least half-alive for whoever was behind that door.

And he opened it and got an eye-full of his visitor, he realized that he should have just asked who it was before he got up.

Because there, standing in all his glory, was Togami Byakuya. In other words, his crush.

His crush. Standing at his door. Looking nervous as all hell. 

...Is he still awake?

Togami cleared his throat and crossed his arms, though nothing seemingly stuck-up could hide the bright red tint in the blonde's cheeks.

"Naegi, I would appreciate it if you were to meet me in the library in five minutes so we can discuss the letter you addressed to me that Maizono delivered. And since I am wasting my time on addressing you, you'd do best not to be late." And with that, Togami headed off in the direction of the library, dodging Fukawa's stalking along the way.

 _...She did..._ Naegi thought as he sighed and at least tried to make himself look like he didn't crawl his way out of the 7th layer of Hell. He brushed his hair (not even bothering with his ahoge. It never stayed down anyway), brushed his teeth, straightened his clothes, and walked out of his room.

He passed a few people on the way; Celestia waving at him as she stroked Yamada's head which was in her lap, Ishimaru and Oowada fighting, Hagakure trying to ask Kuwata out, and Genocide Jill trying in vain to get Fujisaki to talk to her. They all waved when he passed by, but Jill hadn't.

Truth be told, he hadn't expected her to, anyway.

As he entered the library (Abundantly grateful that Jill had been too busy talking to Fujisaki to try to kill him), he spotted Togami at one of the tables by himself.

Despite Togami reading a thick mystery book, he still looked extremely nervous. Maybe he was worried that Naegi wouldn't show?

Naegi shook his head. He'd ask why he was nervous when he actually got to talking to the heir.

The luckster walked over to Togami, tapping him on the shoulder. Togami gasped and sat up straighter. Once he saw Naegi, he sighs, places the book down, and readjusts his glasses.

"Oh, it's just you. Please refrain from allowing the action of startling me to become a common occurrence, Naegi." Togami says, his face a light pink color.

Naegi smiles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to just yell your name." The luckster says. The heir contemplates that option before shaking his head.

It wasn't worth his time.

Still, he turned to Naegi fully. "So, about the letter you sent that singer girl to give me." Togami begins, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Naegi blushes.

"O-Oh, yeah. A-About that-"

"I accept."

That caught Naegi off-guard. "W-What?" The luckster stammered. Togami blushes, but makes a 'Tch' sound as he shakes his head, standing up.

"I said that I accept your offer of a relationship, and I accept-and return-your feelings. Now kindly pay attention because I'd hate to have to repeat myself." He says, looking away.

Accept...Accept...

Fucking Maizono...

Still Naegi smiles and nods. "W-Well, good." The brunette says. Togami blushes bright red. "S-So, what am I meant to do, now?" The blonde heir says, looking impossibly awkward.

It was incredibly adorable to Naegi.

Still, the brunette luckster sweated buckets at the suggestion in his mind. "W-We could kiss...I guess..." Naegi says, rubbing the back of his head. Togami blushes brighter, and his face heats up impossibly. Poor guy.

Nevertheless, Togami leans down while Naegi stands up on his tip-toes, and their lips meet in the middle. It wasn't perfect, as their noses and foreheads conked together, but they saw fireworks and they were kissing their crush, so it was all forgiven.

And as Togami placed his hands on Naegi's cheeks and Naegi pulled the blonde closer by his hips, Naegi thought that he should thank Maizono for this...

...By showing Mioda Maizono's 'Ibu Shrine' and hugging the Idol to death. Maybe.


	2. Sakuraoi/Yasuhaoi: Aladdin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! This is a request for my friend on Tumblr named princeasimdiya12 XD Hope they like it!

There once was a young man named Hagakure Yasuhiro. He was handsome and pretty smart, but, unfortunately, he was a thief, forced to steal things just to get by.

Apparently trying to tell people their futures wasn't exactly a paying job.

Plus, his monkey, which he named Mondo, was too fucking anger-filled and hateful in it's mannerisms and it's gestures. 

Sheesh, who owned this monkey before Hagakure did?

So, imagine his surprise when he found a lamp. A magical lamp, which held a genie. 

And his crystal ball had shown him exactly where the lamp would be! He'd have to listen to it more often if it was right!

At least, he was _hoping_ that it was right.

You see, he'd met a beautiful girl (who turned out to be a princess. Heh, his luck seemed to be as bad as _Naegi's_ (and that guy constantly lost his sandals just by _walking_ ) earlier that day, and he needed some help to impress her.

And since all he had was his weird brown dreads and an evil, golden-furred monkey who hit him with his little monkey fists, Hagakure needed a damn genie. ASAP, in fact.

So, he had walked inside the cave, which gave him a bit of a sand storm in the face ( _a bit_ was a pretty big understatement, but no one had to know) and an angry, chattering monkey. 

Sheesh, Hagakure hadn't known monkeys could get P.M.S.

Still, he had a lamp to (hopefully) find, and he didn't have time to waste on a moody monkey. So, he promptly looked around the weird cave (Thank god Mondo had jumped off his shoulders to steal things) and started looking for anything resembling a magic lamp.

Problem was, he hadn't the slightest idea what the fuck a magic lamp was supposed to look like. This is gonna be fun...

However, luck seemed to be willing to give him a break, as Mondo had happened upon a shiny golden lamp. However, Mondo started chattering angrily and hitting it with his fists.

And, as you can guess, Hagakure didn't like that his monkey was beating up the lamp like it killed its family. So, he grabbed Mondo by a tuff of fur on his back and placed the animal on his shoulders (He could deal with the hitting as long as the lamp wasn't broken. Lord knows he didn't wanna be the one the genie would smite if it was broken).

He sighed, seeing a few dirt specs and dents in the lamp. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand a little. It didn't seem big enough to hold a genie, but genies are magical. For all he knew they could shrink themselves.

He sighed again, grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt, and started rubbing the dirt off as Mondo stared at it with a weird look in his eyes.

However, after the third rub (or scrub, as Hagakure was very scared that if he didn't clean this lamp), it started glowing bright blue and shaking. He yelped as it flew across the room of it's own accord, lading on a pile of gold.

Hagakure and Mondo stared at it in shock before it glowed blue again, and a figure shout out. Once it came into focus, Hagakure blinked and yelped.

There, hovering in mid-air glowing bright blue, was a genie. Or, at least, Hagakure thought it was a genie, as it just popped out of the lamp like that. 

They had blue-ish, silver hair, tannish skin that had a blue tint, and a flowing shredded navy blue dress. They also had a huge cyan scar running down their face and one of their rippling biceps (Did he mention that this genie was fUCKING RIPPED!?) and their eyes glowed a mix between bright blue and gray. Nevertheless, the genie was BLUE!

Still, Hagakure was slightly unerved because this genie looked like it could crush a man's skull between it's armpits so forgive him if he isn't exactly at ease. Even still, the genie nods in his direction with a slight smile.

"Greetings, Finder. Though my given name is Sakura Oogami, you may call me 'Genie'. It is what all the finders before me called me." It nods. So, it's a girl after all?

Hagakure had a feeling, but he thought it was rude to assume.

"Awesome, Genie. So, I have no idea how to do this. Do I just...wish for things?" He asks, clasping his hands together in a praying motion over his head. The genie rumbles, seeming to find this amusing.

"Yes, that is usually how this proceeds. Though, there are a few rules; I can't make a person fall in love, nor can I resurrect someone from the grave. Anything other than that is perfectly 'legal' in your terms." Genie nods. Hagakure nods.

So, wishing for Asahina to love him was out of the question? Well, he supposed that was fair; He didn't necessarily want fake love.

So, he nodded. "Well, in that case, I wish that I could see the princess Asahina Aoi. If, of course, that's OK." He says warily. The Genie nods and crosses her arms over her chest. She nods her head, and in a flash of blue, they are teleported to the balcony of the princess, who yelps at their sudden arrival.

"Ah! What the f-Oh, it's you, Hagakure-San! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asks with a smile, then her gaze turns to the Genie, and a blush darkens her features. "A-And who is this?" She stutters. His eyes widen.

**Oh, hell no! She's veering off the original story! Hey, Writer-Chan! Can you fix this!?**

_Holy shit, you're talking to me! I'm writing your dialogue, and you're speaking to me! Can you see me? *Waves hand*_

***Awe* yes, I can see you. Woah, way freaky...**

_Woah..._

**Anyway, can you fix this?!**

_Unfortunately, no because someone requested I do this plot twist. Fear not, dear Hagakure-Chan! I shall give you a love interest!_

***Nods* OK. These two are cute together anyway.**

_Awesome, now pay attention! We can't talk forever!_

Hagakure seems to nod to himself before he turns back to Asahina and Genie. Asahina was laughing at something the Genie had said while the Genie laughed along quietly and even blushed a light shade of royal blue.

Now this was cute.

Hagakure climbed over the balcony so he wasn't dangling over the railing near his death anymore to watch the couple interact. Hagakure had taken the liberties of setting the lantern near Asahina on a coffee table of hers so Genie could talk to Asahina better.

At the very least, these two were hitting it off.

Hagakure smiled to himself, looking over the railing to see the people below and- _DAMN!_

Well, if Hagakure wouldn't get Asahina, then he sure as hell could chat up that red-head dude with the all-white outfit.

((If y'all didn't guess, I can't write Asa, Haga, or Ooga worth shit XD And if you didn't guess, the redhead was Leon! Yeah, some Hagakureon for y'all! Hope you guys enjoy this crappy one-shot XD))


	3. Kirizono: dOES SHE HAVE OTHER FRIENDS!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirizono! This was not requested, but here ya go anyway since the idea wouldn't leave me alone to die XD

"Hey, Maizono!" Kirigiri Kyouko called, sitting next to the teen idle (HA! GET IT!!?? IT'S A SONG!!?? AAHH XD) who smiled at her with bright blue eyes. "Uh-huh? What is it, Kirigiri-San?" She smiled and crossed her legs. Kirigiri looked nervous as she clasped her hands and placed them in her lap.

"Well, Maizono, I need your advice. You see, I need help asking someone out, and you have more experience..." After that, whatever Kirigiri said was in one ear and out the other.

 _'Kirigiri's gonna ask someone out? And it isn't me!?'_ Maizono thought, her blue eyes wide as Kirigiri spoke.

"...And she's really cute-yeah, it's a girl- and..."

 _'A girl? Kirigiri's gonna ask a girl out and it's not me!? Who, then!?'_ Maizono was still shell-shocked as Kirgiri spoke.

"And she's kind of ditzy, but she's really cute and nice," Kirigiri smiled fondly, but Maizono hadn't seen it-nor had she heard all of the sentence.

_'She likes a ditz? Well who does Kirigiri know!?'_

Maizono asked in her head, her eyes still wide as she glossed over who went to school with her and Kirigiri.

"...She's awesome and nice and stuff, and I'm nervous cause I'm kind of in her presence right now..."

A shame Maizono hadn't heard that sentence, or she wouldn't be ranting a mile a minute in her head.

_'WHO DOES KIRIGIRI KNOW!? There's me...and Naegi...and Celestia...and Togami...DOES SHE HAVE OTHER FRIENDS!?'_

Maizono counted her fingers and wracked her brain for a name she could put to the person who caught Kirigiri's eyes.

A shame that all Maizono really needed was a longer attention span and a fucking mirror.

"...And she plays music and she really likes music, but I tried writing her a song and...hehe...let's just say Naegi thought an animal was dying in my room..."

_'Music? Girls? WE DON'T KNOW ANY GIRLS WHO PLAY MUSIC!'_

Maizono sat back in her chair on her hands, uncrossing her legs with a confused look. She blinked her sky-colored irises and shook her head, her hair flying around some from the force.

_'Girl...music...dying animal noises...hm...'_

_'Wait...Does Kiri mean-'_

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH MIODA!!" Maizono screeched suddenly, scaring everyone who might have been in the room.

Naegi's eyebrows rose, Togami pushed up his glasses up in annoyance and muttered something about 'brain-lacking Idols', Celestia rolled her eyes as Yamada cowered behind her, and Fujisaki and Jill cowered, though Jill was pretty much cackling like a witch.

"...What?" Kirigiri looked dumbfounded as she blinked, but Maizono seemed to be collecting dots in her head, though she said nothing out loud.

_'It makes sense! Ibuki's nice sometimes, she's kind of cute, her music sounds like someone's slaughtering monkeys and raping frogs, and she's a ditz most of the time! Kiri's in love with-'_

"I just confessed to you, Maizono." Kirigiri said with a shake of her head, standing up. Maizono's thoughts stopped, her eyes blinking stupidly and slowly as she realized what Kiri said.

"...What?" Maizono mimicked Kiri's tone from earlier, though Maizono always pretty much sounded like that.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes, grabbed Maizono's face in her hands, and pressed their lips together. Maizono blinked and blushed bright red before Kirigiri pulled away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Dumbass..." Kirigiri muttered, though she was smiling to herself as the double doors shut behind her.

The other occupants of the cafeteria blinked in surprise. Even Celestia and Togami looked dumbfounded.

Maizono was so happy and caught off guard that she hadn't cared that other people were in the room. She shook out her arms, jumped off the ground happily, and tore off after the purple-haired detective.

Everyone watched as the teen Idol ran after Kirigiri. And it's pretty likely that everyone in China heard Maizono yelling after Kiri.

"TELL ME AGAIN! KIRIGIRI, TELL ME AGAIN! KIRIGIRI!" Maizono yelled, tripping before getting up and running again.

Everyone shook their heads and went back to eating or reading or kissing or whatever the fuck Jill was doing before the commotion happened.


	4. One-Sided! Fukahiro/Naehiro: Tragedy of the Serial Killer and the Programmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I have way too much time on my hands XD Fukahiro stands for Fukawa X Chihiro, though this one leans more towards Genocide Jack/Jill X Chihiro, hence the Yandere-ness. Now, I refer to Chihiro as 'she' in this, as I personally headcanon that Chihiro is trans. It's OK if you don't, though!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for so many notes, but if you're sensitive to gay shit or excessive gore-writing, or rape (Though it's mostly implied than anything else), then this fic ain't for you DX Sorry 'bout that. You can just skip right over this one. However, if you're OK with reading all that, then this is for you! It's also based off a song called 'Tragedy of the Chateau Cepage' by Kamui Gakupo/Gackpoid. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!))

Genocide Jack threw her head back as she laughed. Her doll face was too hilarious!

Chihiro Fujisaki, Jack's 'one and only', was shaking like a leaf as she backed up into the bathtub behind her, She pressed her hands to her flat chest (Which Jack found adorable) and her large chestnut eyes leaked with tears.

That was too adorable!

Chihiro tried to climb into the tub to get away from Jack, but once she tried to stand, Jack grabbed Chihiro's smooth, pale leg and dragged her closer, making Chihiro slip and fall to the floor. Her head banged against the linoleum floor.

The way her head bobbed made Jack laugh.

Still, Jack kept a tight grip on Chihiro's leg, delighting in the way the smaller girl blushed and sweated bullets while her eyes almost leaked tears.

Though she didn't like to see her beloved cry, everything she did was too adorable.

Jack runs a hand up and down Chihiro's leg, taking her Mary-Jane white shoe and black sock off. Once those actions were done, Jack ran her hand up Chihiro's leg and stopped at the hem of Chihiro's skirt, delighting in the shiver coursing through Chihiro's body.

Too cute.

"Hmm..." Jack hummed and met Chihiro's eyes. "You seem to want to escape, and that just won't do, Doll face. Mind if I cut these off so you can't leave?" Jack cackled, her eyes brimming with laughter tears as Chihiro shook her head madly, her cute layered brown hair waving madly.

Whether she saw it or not, Jack didn't change her mind, taking out her scissors from under her skirt and running them down Chihiro's thigh, making a deep cut which finally made the tears in the doll-like girl's eyes finally fell down her cheeks in thin, glistening streaks.

Jack took the scissors away with a sweet smile, her tongue moving as the scissors traced lightly pver Chihiro's shoulder blades.

She made a long cut, watching as the pink blood flowed down Chihiro's bare arm.

"Or, maybe I should cut off your wings so you can't fly away for me~" She says simply, watching as Chihiro shivers and bites her lip so hard blood comes out.

Still, Jack took the scissors away and, with no hesitation, drove them into Chihiro's bare thigh, giggling as Chihiro writhed in pain and gripped her brown skirt for comfort.

Chihiro sweats bullets as the metallic-smelling pink liquid drips out of the deep cut in her thigh and falls down her leg in fat strokes. 

It made her sick. 

Still, she didn't complain or anything, as she knew that trying to fight only made it worse (There was a puckered, scabby scratch with dried blood surrounding it on her dollish cheek for proof).

Jack takes the scissors out with a laugh, her tongue going to Chihiro's leg and lapping up the blood. Chihiro feels like she may vomit.

Still, Jack picks Chihiro up princess-style and carries her to another room, which is dark and houses a rusted cage with a chain attached to the lock.

Chihiro had a sick feeling in her gut that she'd soon be _in_ that cage.

Her feeling proved right as Jack set her gently down on the ground of the cage, chained the ankle of her bleeding leg to the lock, and closed the cage before locking Chihiro inside.

Chihiro was stuck as she sobbed while Jack laughed and toyed with the hem of her shirt, never quite lifting it up but never leaving it alone, either.

"I'm going to monopolize you, and keep you here forever~ You'll never see anyone else but me, so you'll never love anyone else but me~ My logic is _flawless!_ " Jack said with a laugh as Chihiro weakly turned her back on her captor in a weak sort of defiance.

Her leg ached and stung, but she stood her ground.

Jack pouted before humming happily and running her bloodied fingers through Chihiro's adorably fluffy hair, soiling her hair with the liquid.

"This beautiful chestnut hair is so soft, but too dull a color for my doll face! I think a nice _pink_ color would suit you just fine. What do you think, Chihiro?~" Jack asked with a giggle, running her hands through Chihiro's hair and messing it up.

Chihiro felt like dying.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack remembered how she first set her plan involving Chihiro Fujisaki's capture, and oh boy, was it nice! Well, except for _that one part..._

But she fixed that anyway! So...

She was free to reminisce about it!

_Genocide Jack had been twirling her scissors and walking down the halls of Hope's Peak Academy before running into someone._

_She had made to reprimand them when she saw who it was..._

_And oh_ boy _, was she attractive!_

_She had large hazel eyes with golden flecks with thick eyelashes of the same color, layered chestnut brown hair, and doll-like features. And she was none other than Chihiro Fujisaki._

_"O-Oh, sorry, Touko.. Err, or Jack! I'll be more careful next time!" They said with a bright smile before running off in the direction Jack had came from._

_Jack lowered her book to feel her cheeks, and man did they feel hot! She felt like lava pooled onto her cheeks, but was never wiped off._

_If she was able to look in a mirror, she could have seen the bright, glaringly red blush dying her cheeks._

_Jack turned around to see the ends of Chihiro's brown skirt disappearing down the hall. Touko looked around before she tore off after the cute student, ready to ask to hang out or something..._

_...When she ran up and kissed Makoto Naegi full on the lips, her gripping the front of his jacket and standing on her tip-toes while he slouched slightly and had his hands on her elbows._

_He had been smiling like the sun, and she was blushing like a lovesick girl._

_It sickened Jack how normal Makoto was, and yet..._

_He managed to capture the heart of_ her _love..._

_And that, is something Jack-Or Touko for that matter- definitely wouldn't stand for!_

_So, she had waited for Makoto to walk down the hall to meet up with Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima to go to class..._

_...And that's when she placed a hand over Chihiro's mouth and stabbed her beloved in the leg with a syringe when she started struggling, knocking the trans female out as she hefted the dollish girl over her shoulder and walked down the hall like she had been carrying Chihiro to the nurse's office, when she had been set on doing just the opposite..._

_...However, what she hadn't noticed was that Chihiro's necklace, which Makoto had given her, had come loose and dropped to the ground in Chihiro's struggle to fight off Jack..._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack laughed as she opened the cage Chihiro was housed in, pouting when her little doll refused to look at her...

Oh well! She'd just have to show her beloved what happened to _bad girls_ in _her_ house!

So, she turned Chihiro around and smiled at her frightened look. Her pale, bloody fingers ran over Chihiro's pale chin, dirtying it with the programmer's own blood before the serial killer stuck her finger inside Chihiro's mouth, laughing as Chihiro's eyes brimmed with tears as she did so...

Aww, what a cute doll Jack has!

The thrill coursing through Jack's body was almost orgasmic at the sight of Chihiro's trembling form and brimming eyes. She had to have her.

Jack pinned Chihiro to the dirt, blood-stained floor of the cage with a smirk and placed her knee in between Chihiro's legs. Chihiro squealed in terror, her eyes wide as she tried to kick Jack off, but Jack frowned and pressed her knee painfully into Chihiro's crotch, making the chestnut beauty wince as she cried.

Jack paid her no mind, more focused on the panicked rise and fall of the chestnut doll's chest, her hands going to unbutton the tank-top Chihiro was wearing. Chihiro tried to push the serial killer off once her hands were free, but Jack pressed herself into the girl to prevent her from escaping while she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it across the cage.

She moved her head down to Chihiro's throat, laughing as she bit down on a pulse point in the girl's pale neck. Chihiro screamed quietly and cried, her vision blurry as she looked up at the ceiling of the dark room she was in.

"You're mine...This hand," Jack pinned Chihiro's wrist down, her nails digging into Chihiro's soft palm...

"This leg..." Jack said, running her foot down Chihiro's wrapped leg.

"This foot..." Jack's foot knocked into Chihiro's bare, wrapped one roughly.

"Your soul..." Jack said with a giggle, biting into Chihiro's neck so hard blood ran down the Programmer's throat and bruises littered the pale and fragile throat.

And as Jack flipped up Chihiro's skirt, tugged down her panties, and began riding her forcibly while still pinning her to the dingy floor, Chihiro desperately wanted Jack to finally kill her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Makoto's eyes were worried as he enlisted the help of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada in finding his missing girlfriend, Chihiro Fujisaki._

_He hadn't understood why she was gone; He'd told her to wait for him after class. And if she was going to be somewhere else, or be a little late, he'd at least hoped she'd give him a warning text beforehand so he didn't look like and idiot trying to find her._

_He'd asked Celestia, Ibuki, Peko and Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Nagito, Hiyoko, Junko, Mukuro, Sonia, Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Sayaka, Kyouko, Hifumi, and Leon- Hell, he'd even asked_ Teruteru _if he'd seen her (Which was an experience he could have gone his whole life without going through, may be add), but he still had no luck._

_"Chihiro!" Sayaka called out, going through the Programmer's room._

_"Fujisaki!" Aoi and Sakura yelled, while Byakuya looked through the library, getting Iko and Rin Ajibana to help._

_"Fujisaki? Are you here?" Kyouko asked, crossing her arms as she combed through the second floor while Yasuhiro yelled out "Fujisaki! Dudette, are you here?". Leon went outside the school and combed through the weight room, which lead to him finding Mondo and Taka and asking for their help._

_"Chihiro, dear? Are you present?" Celes called from the kitchen while Hifumi tried to comb through the actual eating area with Junko and Mukuro's help. As they did so, Hajime and Nagito, along with Chiaki, combed through the P.E. area with Chiaki going into a tree, Hajime looking in the equipment closet, and Nagito checking a trashcan just in case, all three of them calling out her name._

_Mondo and Taka, along with Sonia, Souda, Gundham, and Ibuki, helped Makoto search the class hallways while Hiyoko, Peko, and Fuyuhiko filled Mikan in on Chihiro's disappearance and the fact that, if she as found, she might be hurt._

_And that left Makoto to running to hands along with floors for any sign of anything when his hand caught something familiar..._

_He picked it up and stood up sraight, his eyes wide as the silver chain with the name_ Naehiro _on it in silver cursive. He looked around for any other sign that Chihiro had been here, but he came up empty._

_"Chihiro? Where are you?" He muttered sadly, looking at the chain as he checked his phone for updates._

_Sayaka had managed to find out where she'd last been, Byakuya, Iko, and Rin found out who had last seen her besides Makoto, and Yasuhiro and Celes managed to find her green sweater while combing through the dining room._

_So, either Chihiro left her sweater and didn't notice she dropped her necklace...or someone broke into the school and took her..._

_As the others split up to find any trace of any kind of break-in, Makoto was left alone..._

_Perfectly vulnerable to anyone who might attack..._

_Fukawa was behind him in an instance, bringing a dumbbell down onto his head and letting him fall to the floor._

_Makoto Naegi died instantly, curled up on himself with his head leaking pink blood. His eyes were wide in terror, and his mouth was slightly open. Fukawa found it funny._

_As she discarded the dumbbell near Makoto's body (Taking great delight in the fact that the dumbbell crushed his foot with a loud_ cracking _sound), she walked away, taking the necklace and some of Makoto's hair from the crime scene._

 _Her little doll face will be so delighted..._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked back to Chihiro's cage, delighting in the blood and tears staining her doll princess.

Chihiro was sitting on her knees, her hand wrapped, her cheek bleeding, her eye wrapped in bandages as well, and her leg horribly broken.

Jack's beloved could make anything look beautiful.

Jack stuck her hand through the bars, running her hands through Chihiro's hair while simultaneously moving her beloved's shaggy bangs to cover the blood-soaked bandage over her right eye.

The serial killer moved her hand to brush Chihiro's tears away while her other hand grabbed the Programmer's chin in a vice grip, forcing Chihiro's face closer to her own.

"Sh, it's OK, doll face~ This was the only way I could make sure you would be with anyone else~" Jack said in a soothing voice, but to Chihiro it sounded like knives being shoved in her ears. "Besides, to me, you'll always be pretty no matter what parts of your body are missing!" Jack laughed like a madwoman, throwing her head back and digging her nails into Chihiro's damaged cheeks.

Chihiro didn't feel very pretty.

Nevertheless, Jack locked eyes with Chihiro, who was forced to look back since Jack was holding her chin firmly. Jack moved closer, and Chihiro could feel Jack's breath ghosting over her chapped, cracked lips.

It made her sick.

As Jack moved closer, Chihiro clenched her eyes shut, ready for the disgusting lip-lock...

But, then she decided...

She wasn't going to be obedient, anymore. If disobeying Jack meant her death, then she'd _gladly_ embrace it.

So, when Jack was close enough, Chihiro jerked away and used her injured hand to slap Jack across the face so hard her own hand stung.

Jack's scissors hit the floor, and Chihiro thought that the entire school could have heard the sickening crack of Chihiro's injured, gashed palm hitting Jack's cheek.

Chihiro veered back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she scooted back, but these weren't tears of sadness...

They were tears of happiness and anger, festering into never-before-seen aggression.

Jack rubbe dher stinging cheek, her eyes wide as she scanned Chihiro's battered face.

No matter what she did, Chihiro always managed to look like the most beautiful creature to Jack.

...But still, Chihiro did a bad thing, and would need to be punished.

A smirk graced Jack's lips as she picked up her scissors, unlocked her beloved's cage, and walked in, pinning Chihiro to the ground and beginning to slash away at Chihiro's barely-living form. And the one thing that made Jack so happy after her beloved's 'murder' was the bright smile that graced her beloved's face.

((i'M SO SORRY! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THIS!!))


	5. Yamaceles: Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((...Angst and death up ahead! This is an AU where the students that died in DR 1 didn't die and survived the Life of Mutual Killing...Only to be thrust into the Final Killing Game. This includes my headcanon appearances and NG Bangles for Celes and Yamada. So, yeah...Hope ya like it!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'M SORRY IF THIS IS OOC OR TOO CLICHE BUT THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!))

Hifumi Yamada grabbed Celestia Ludenberg's wrist, dragging her down the hall and away from Munakata. Their feet hit the ground heavily, and Celes panted.

She wasn't used to running in platform black heels.

Still, she couldn't very well tell him to stop. The bangle attached to her wrist had made it so she couldn't order him around, even the slightest bit.

Chihiro Fujisaki ran behind them, cradling her bleeding arm as she panted. Munakata had managed to miss Celes and Yamada, but his sword had slashed a neat line down the length of Fujisaki's arm.

The blood dripped to the floor by the gallon, but Fujisaki pressed on stubbornly. She really was strong at times.

Eventually, the three young adults made it to a storage room, Yamada making sure Celes wasn't hurt and Fujisaki's bleeding was halted before he closed the door to the room.

Celes wasn't sure why he was doing this; Wouldn't it have been better if he'd just kept running until all three of them were tired and exhausted?

One look at Fujisaki, sleeping peacefully and slumped in a corner with her arm crudely wrapped was a clear indication that Celes's idea wouldn't have been the best one.

Still, she watched Yamada hold the door closed, his chest rising and falling in a panicked manner as he pressed himself into the door so it couldn't be opened.

Yamada was strong, but if someone really wanted to get through (especially someone like Munakata), then they'd get in despite everything.

This killing game was ruthless.

Celes got up from her spot on one of the boxes filled with drugs and walked up to Yamada, sweat-dropping as he held the door closed.

"Pardon me, Hifumi, but why are you holding the door closed? Surely someone with a sword and determination like Munakata's would get in no matter what you did." Celes said, twirling a lock of hair to feign indifference.

"...Not that it's any of my business..." She finished, though she felt as if it was most definitely her business; Yamada had dragged her into this, after all.

He turned to her with a smile. "I'm protecting you and Chihiro." He said simply, as if it was the clearest answer he could have given. Celes blinked and dropped her hair.

"...And how _exactly_ does holding a door closed protect me or Chihiro?" Celes asked, placing her hands behind her back. Yamada still smiled, but held the doorknob, so anyone who tried to turn the knob wouldn't get in.

"If Munakata tries to open the door, I'll be holding the door closed s0o he'll be forced to leave, and we can escape through that door once he's gone." He says, pointing to the door Fujisaki was slumped near.

"...And if he uses the sword to get in?" Celes asked with wide eyes, her emotions showing. If Munakata slashed the door, and Yamada was pressing his body against it...

...He'd die, simple as that.

It was at that point that Celestia Ludenberg- No, Taeko Yasuhiro- decided that Yamada wouldn't die; Not unless Munakata and his stupid twisted hope wanted to get through her first.

Yamada shrugged, as if he shared her answer and wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. "Then I'll die, and you can have a chance to escape, though I'd advice you do it fast and take Chihiro with you." He said, and Celes looked at the doll-like face of Fujisaki.

She looked dead, and if not for the subtle rise-and-fall in her chest, Celes might have believed that Yamada was advising her to carry around the corpse of one of their dead friends.

Well, Fukawa would at least want to see the remains of her beloved...

Still, that wasn't Celes's worry, and she wasn't about to let Yamada die.

She looked at the back door, then Fujisaki, then Yamada. If there was a chance she could get them both out should she be placed in danger...

Well, Celes was just going to have to take that chance. She didn't fight her way out of that damn school just to let her friends- who seemed to be ready to go through hell and back for her- die at the hands of some love-sick fool with a big sword.

And so, when the door underneath Yamada's large hand rattled, Celes wasted no time.

She sped up to the door and placed her hand on top of Yamada's helping him keep the door closed while she pressed her petite body into the wooden door.

Yamada's eye locked with her piercing red ones, a sign that he hadn't expected her to sacrifice herself for his sacrifice.

All these sacrifices confused her.

Still, she gripped Yamada's hand and the door tightly, even as the doorknob rattled chaotically. Whoever was trying to open the door seemed hell-bent on getting inside- and killing whoever was inside, whether it would have been all three of the young adults, just one or two, or even the whole lot of the survivors.

Yamada's eyes pleaded with her to let go- to escape, and that selflessness that he showed her- that he always showed her- made her decision for her. 

She nodded her head in a 'yes' motion, then towards the back door. She meant for Yamada to take Fujisaki, escape, and leave her there.

"Celes, please let go." He said. 

"If I don't?"

"Then you'll die!"

"I'm already pressing myself against this door; It seems that I'm fully willing to let myself die for you and Chihiro."

"Celes, no-"

"Hifumi, I have _no_ time for this! I suggest you leave so you can escape!" She was shouting now, pleading with him to just leave.

She'd wanted him to survive; Why was this so hard for him to grasp!?

"Celes, I refuse to throw my Lady to the wolves just so I can escape!" He exclaimed in a loud tone.

She growled in a frustrated manner.

"Hifumi Yamada, go get help...THAT'S AN _ORDER!_ " She screeched so loud that the whole room seemed to shake, and like the good old days before all this Despair nonsense, he nodded his head with a salute and a 'Yes, M'Lady!'. He swiftly picked Fujisaki up bridal style, kicked the back door down, and rushed down the hall to find any of the others.

In his haste to carry out his Lady's orders, he hadn't noticed the 'Game Over' music sound throughout the small room, and he hadn't seen Celes freeze up or heard her choked scream.

She shook, her left side turning a violent purple while her NG Bangle glowed red and her skin puckered with disgusting veins. Her left eyes grew bloodshot, and a thin trickle of blood ran down her cheek resembling a tear track.

She slumped in front of the door, her dead weight acting as a barricade. She heaved out breaths, and her vision swam.

In her mind, the door and the dark, dank room twisted into grotesque shadows intent on slaying her. She had not a care for them; Yamada had already escaped with Fujisaki, so these shadows could do as they pleased with her.

She was already half-dead; What more could they do now? Deal the final blow?

_Please._

A smile spread across her two-toned face. The poison spread to her whole being, rendering her immobile.

Still, even in her last moments, she hadn't minded the color change or the loss of movement; It meant that the poison needed it's full power to destroy her. That she was strong enough to overcome it.

As her life ebbed away, she remembered nice things about the boy she just saved, and the smile turned to a happy grin.

_...She remembered Yamada filing her paperwork for her while making small talk with her at her office as she signed document after document..._

_...She remembered Christmases spent with the others; She remembered when Maizono had hung mistletoe around the 13th Branch and forced couples to kiss. She remembered that the matches had been Oogami and Asahina, Hagakure and Kuwata, Kirigiri and Maizono, Naegi and Togami, Fukawa and Fujisaki, Oowada with Ishimaru, and finally, herself with Yamada..._

_It had been an awkward one, as she was too short and he was too nervous, but they eventually got it right, and it had been the nicest thing she's ever done..._

_She remembered back in high school where Yamada had gotten things off the high shelves he could reach that she couldn't; She'd so nicely asked and he hadn't wasted a moment on doting on the only woman who'd ever enjoyed his presence..._

_She remembered that, no matter what she did or how she taunted him, he still came running back with a steaming cup of royal milk tea that actually tasted fine to her, but she pretended was horrible just so he'd bring her another one and she'd get a chance to talk to him again..._

_She remembered this one couple's road trip they'd all taken; They'd fought too long and hard over where they'd go and how they'd get there and who'd be driving, but eventually they managed to get it right and have the best time of their lives..._

_She remembered this one time where Yamada had seen cherry blossoms outside the Future Foundation headquarters and commented that it looked like an anime scene. He'd picked her up bridal style and they'd had a picnic out there, and he'd proposed to her under the cherry tree..._

_It had been one of the happiest moments of her life..._

Her engagement ring glinted slightly in the room, and she was only sorrowful that she hadn't had the chance to marry the one mans she'd ever loved.

Still, at least he was alive...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamada carried Fujisaki down the hall, being careful not to wake her up as he looked for someone- anyone- to help him.

He'd just been running down the hall when he bumped into someone...Or rather, a group of someones.

Mondo Oowada grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him.

"Whoa, bro, what's-" He'd been about to ask what's up, but then the bundle in the Otaku's arms. He took the half-dead girl from Yamada's arms.

"Chihiro? Chihiro!" He shook the girl in his arms, but she didn't stir; She seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep, as her chest still moved and her breath still left her lips, but her eyes were closed and they didn't open no matter how hard she was shaken.

"Mondo, stop." Kiyotaka Ishimaru made sure to keep his voice at a normal volume while he spoke; his NG Code forbade him from shouting.

"You'll hurt her, and that won't be good for either of you." Ishimaru said,poking his boyfriend's NG Bangle, and words circled around the bracelet.

_Hurting Anyone With Brute Force._

Oowada bared his teeth, but set Fujisaki down onto the floor gently so he wouldn't hurt her or cause her bandages to come loose.

Ishimaru sent him a sympathetic look, but turned his attention back to Yamada. "Hifumi, what's happened?" The Ex-Hall Monitor asked with a confused look. Wasn't Yamada supposed to be with Celes?

"Well, that's the thing; She ordered me to leave, and I very well can't go against her, and not just because she's my ultimate weakness." He said, laying a finger on his own bracelet, displaying his NG Code.

_Disobeying A Direct Order._

The two nodded before they shared a look. "Wait, Hifumi, did you say she _ordered_ you?" Ishimaru asked with a fearful tone. Yamada didn't like it.

"Yes...Why?" There was a sinking feeling in his gut. "This is bad! We need to get back to her!" Oowada said, scooping up the half-dead Fujisaki in his arms. 

"Hifumi, where were you, Celes, and Chihiro last?" Ishimaru asked with a forced level voice, though his panic made his voice go a slight octave louder.

Good thing that didn't exactly count as shouting. 

"The storage room down there." Yamada pointed down the hall he came from, and Ishimaru, Yamada, and Oowada ran in that direction. As they ran, Yamada's gut felt sick.

Why were they panicked about Celes ordering him around? Didn't she always do that? Even once they'd gotten engaged, she'd never really let go of that habit.

Unless...

The Otaku remembered back to the time where they'd all been knocked out and woke up with the NG Bangles around their wrists. After it was revealed what they did, Celes hadn't really ordered him around...

...Did telling him what to do have something to do with her NG Code?

...If that was the case, he didn't like it.

Oowada pushed open the front door with his elbow (Thankfully a door doesn't count as a person, or Oowada might have died right there) and they all gasped when they fully got inside the room and saw what had become of Celes.

In their efforts to push open the door, Celes had been forcibly shoved onto her side, her knees tucked to her chest and her forehead hidden in her knees. Her drill pigtails were tossled around like inky black spikes, and one of her legs was bruise purple.

When Ishimaru turned her over so she could lay flat on her back, it was clear what had happened; The purple face and cold flesh had painted too clear a picture...

Celestia Ludenberg was dead; Killed by her forbidden action...

Still, they all swarmed around her body after Fujisaki was placed near the back door again, worriedly crowding the dead girl.

"Celes?! Celes!?" Yamada shouted, shaking her shoulders as Oowada grabbed her wrist and pressed his thumb to her NG Bangle, displaying her code.

_Giving Hifumi Yamada An Order._

Yamada sat back on his hands, his eyes wide as Oowada tried and failed to resuscitate his fallen fiancee.

Celes had used her last moments to try to give Yamada a chance of survival...

She's sacrificed her life for his...

_It was his fault she's dead..._

_If he'd just left the first time she'd asked..._

No matter how many times Oowada tried to bring her back, Celes never woke up; Even when Fujisaki had made feeble attempts once she was awoken, the black-haired beauty never opened her eyes...

Celestia Ludenberg was dead...

Celestia Ludenberg was _dead..._

_Celestia Ludenberg was dead..._

He stood up, his hands balled at his sides. He stepped into the crowd, kneeling beside his love.

He took a black rose out of his jacket collar and positioned it into her locked hands, kind of like how a body would look at a funeral.

Oowada, Fujisaki, and Ishimaru looked at him with sympathy. If they'd lost someone like Yamada had lost Celes...

He stood back up and walked out, not even waiting for the others to follow him.

Hifumi Yamada was going to remember her, even if it killed him.

He'd get out of here, for both their sakes.


	6. Kuzupeko: Her Voice Saved Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This will include major spoilers for the second game, so if you haven't played it or just don't care about it, then go right on ahead and read! Now, since I don't know what Peko actually said to Fuyuhiko, I kind of improvised. Hope it's still in character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'd also like to point out that I slipped Nagito in there for some Komahinanami. Don't think too hard on it, Kay? :D))

_'Young Master, this isn't wise.'_

_That voice..._ Fuyuhiko's head shot up, his eyes wide. Is it... 

_'Young Master, I'm advising you to pick Hope, and you know I only desire to keep you safe.'_

It's her...He could pick that voice out any day, whether 5 people or 5 million people were talking at the same time in the room...

"P-Peko?" He stammered, his eyes filling with tears. He looked around and sighed, wiping his eyes. She wasn't there. He looked to his left and behind him. 

Nope, no Peko...

_'I'm minimally offended that you're refusing to acknowledge me properly. All my years of service has not yet earned your trust?'_

"N-No! That's not it!" He said. Screw the others who weren't even paying attention; Peko was here and he needed to speak with her. "I'd trust you with my life!"

_'...Good. I am glad that we are on the same page, as it were. Now, I understand that this is hard, but you're being a tad ridiculous.'_

Peko sounded irritated. Like, actually irritated.

...Like the person he'd always known she was...

He smiled softly through his tears, wiping them. "Ridiculous?" He asked with a slight laugh.

_'Yes, ridiculous. You know the right choice; Make it.'_

He frowned. He knew she was right- she was rarely ever wrong when it came to him- but this...this was too much...

How was he supposed to vote for a side that took his memories, ruined his life, and took Peko away from him?

_'Young Master, you know the right choice. I know it's hard, but I know you better than anyone in the world, most likely. I know what you'll choose, but I'd like to rush it a bit so I can assure that you're safe.'_

Fuyuhiko's smile brightened. Leave it to Peko to solely zero in on the thing that could hurt him.

"But...what if we're wrong? Would it be so bad if we stayed here?" He asked, but he knew the answer; There was a chance Peko and the others were still out there- alive-, and if all he had to do is press a button to get out, then he'd better damn well do it.

But, Hajime...

He looked over at the other boy, who seemed to be smiling and wiping away tears as well. The gangster could faintly hear Chiaki and Nagito's voices coming from his direction.

So, plain Jack was getting a pep talk, too...

Still, if they pressed the button, then Hajime would disappear, and that Izuru thing would be in his place, so all this work the Future Foundation put in would be worth virtually nothing.

_'You can't think like that, Young Master! If you start doing that, you'll be lost!'_

He looked up with a teary smile, and the world fell away, the only thing that mattered was Peko standing in front of him, a frown on her face with angry red eyes.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered...

"Peko..." He murmured, but she wasn't done yet.

Her arms crossed over her chest, and she scowled.

_'Don't let yourself think like that! If you do, I'll lose you, and I can't have that! So you'd better make the right choice, or so help me if you get out of this I'll be forced to do something I'll only minimally regret!'_

That shocked him...

Peko yelled at him...Peko threatened him...Peko wasn't acting emotionless...Peko was angry...

...She was acting like herself...

He smiled and laughed, and her anger left her face, giving way to a shocked look as her arms fell to her sides. 

He grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together, loving the slight blush on her face. "You're acting like yourself! You're being yourself!" He laughed, holding her hands tight. Her eyes widened and she flushed.

_'What?'_

He laced their fingers together. "You're showing emotion! You're mad at me!" He held her hand tight, enjoying the blush on her face.

_'W-Well, I'm just worried about you! I knew you wouldn't listen if I just told you and left!'_

He laughed and pulled her closer, hugging the taller girl to his being tightly. She made a strangled surprised noise as his arms locked securely around her waist.

'Young Master, not that I don't enjoy this, but you need to let me go to make your choice. I trust you'll make the right one.'

He smiled softer and buried his face into her silver braids. "I know, but you can deal with it a little while longer, can't you?" he asked. She stiffened before her arms went around him, pulling him to her.

_'Hmm...I guess it won't be too much of a hassle, if it makes you happy...'_

He nods into her braids, and the two stay locked like that until Peko fades away, and Fuyuhiko is back in the trial room.

He opens his eyes and looks up; the others seem to be back in high spirits, and Hajime was laughing.

"Chiaki and Nagito...they were here...They yelled at me..." He laughed. Fuyuhiko could believe that Chiaki yelled, but not Nagito, so whatever they were yelling about must have been important.

Given Peko's pep-talk, he's sure it was.

"I heard her voice...She yelled at me..." He said, wiping away the stray tears and letting himself smile in front of the others. "I think that's the first time she's ever been angry with me..."

He didn't need to elaborate; the others knew...

And as they all set their hands over their respective buttons and pressed, Fuyuhiko felt a warm hand settle onto his...

And if he looked hard enough, he could faintly see a familiar silhouette with silver braids and a determined frown.

Once he's out of the Neo World Program, he spends night after night by Peko's capsule, sobbing in happiness because she isn't dead- _she isn't dead_ \- and silently willing her to wake up by the sheer weight of his love for her.

After the 29th day (Not that he counted; Real men didn't count down the days till their friend woke up and cry when it happens), he is awarded with the opening of her red eyes and the shake of her hands.


End file.
